


Masaru X Nagisa Oneshot

by HoneydewFanfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, warriors of hope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneydewFanfics/pseuds/HoneydewFanfics
Summary: Just something adorable
Relationships: Daimon Masaru/Shingetsu Nagisa
Kudos: 5





	Masaru X Nagisa Oneshot

3rd Person POV

Monaca had told Masaru someone wanted to meet him Under the staircase. She didn't say who though....... Kotoko already knew Monacas plan so Kotoko told Nagisa that Someone wanted to meet him Under the stairs. When they were both under the staircase, Monaca went Behind Nagisa and pushed him into Nagisa in a way So they Kiss.

Short but cute :)


End file.
